Nuka/Main article
Nuka is Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother, and the secondary antagonist in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Physical Attributes Nuka has dusky, reddish-brown fur, an unkempt black mane, and blood-red eyes. He is lanky and thin, which is most likely due to a lack of bathing, malnutrition, and poor care. His eyeshades are dark and he is known to be plagued by termites. Like his sister he has freckles(that appear and disappear frequently throughout the movie). He, like Zira, has ear strips in his ears(though they are scruffy and unkempt). Personality Nuka is angsty and brooding for the first half of the movie, complaining about not being the Chosen One in favor of the younger Kovu. He makes Vitani stagger back by clipping a root she was tugging on, and laughing right afterwards, establishing him as sadistic like his mother. He is violent and impulsive as shown by the quote above and like Scar, tries to prove he is better than his brother Kovu(but dies in the process), making him a selfish, self-centered being. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride prepare to set the Pridelands alight]] He is first seen explaining to the audience that Kovu is not Scar's son and that Scar "took him in". Vitani chews him out about leaving Kovu on his own but Nuka merely replies, " That little termites gotta learn to be on his own." When not gagging and the mention of Scar and complaining about not being the chosen one, He is trying to gain his mother Zira's attention. It was Scar's dying wish that Kovu be the next king despite the fact that Nuka is older than Kovu and is his biological son. Nuka may think highly of himself due to the fact of him calling himself "The oldest, the strongest and the smartest" out of Zira's three children. Nuka carries out what Zira commands along with his sister Vitani. Nuka helps the other Outsiders when ambushing Simba and Kovu, he is the first Outsider to try and attack Simba at the ambush, but gets pushes aside. As the Lioness' bombard Simba, Nuka takes a run at him and knocks him off a small cliff, then with the Lioness', slides down the cliff in pursuit of Simba. Simba climbs up a steep hill littered with old tree logs, and Zira shouts "Get him, Kovu! Get him! Do it, now!", but Kovu turns and runs away. Nuka then jumps in front, climbing up the steep hill and screaming "I'll do it for you, Mother!". As he climbs up, he asks if his mother is watching, then mutters "I'm doing it for you, and I'm doing it for me". He grabs Simba's foot, but looses his footing on the log and falls, getting trapped under a large log. Simba clambers up the logs, knocking some onto Nuka, and trapping him inside the logs. Kovu attempts to dig him out, but Zira pushes him away and she removes the remaining logs, and is kind to Nuka the first time in the movie before he dies. Zira asks Scar to watch over "her poor Nuka". Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death and slashes Kovu across the face, leaving him with a facial wound identical to Scar's. Nuka's death scene The scene where Nuka dies was originally longer, and survives as a pencil test. As Nuka lies crushed underneath the logs, Zira cradles his head gently with a paw. Pleased with her affection towards him, Nuka manages to say "Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?" which makes Zira smile for once at him. He croaked another "Didn't I..." before he finally diesYouTube - Nuka Dies (The Version Never Seen). In the final version, Nuka is crushed by the logs, and Kovu rushes to pull the logs off, but he is pushed aside by Zira, who, at seeing her son under the logs, mutters "Nuka..." in a melancholic tone (this is the only time in the movie Zira is shown to be somewhat upset), and all Nuka says is "I'm sorry, Mother...I tried...", Zira then hushes him to sleep, at the same time looking shocked and upset by his death. Vitani stands beside her, and mutters "Nuka..." then turning to the other lions and hanging her head in sadness. Zira says "Scar... watch over my poor Nuka." Trivia * Throughout Simba's Pride, it is hinted that Nuka is Scar's son. *In many Simba's Pride books, Nuka is referred to as Zira's second in command. It is unclear if this is true as the spot seems to belong to Vitani. Songs *My Lullaby Gallery ConceptNuka1.jpg|Concept artwork of Nuka ConceptNuka02.jpg|More concept artwork of Nuka Nuka2.jpg|Nuka scratching his termites The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4641117-850-504.jpg|Nuka continues scratching his termites Nuka3.jpg|Nuka after being snarled at by Zira lullaby2.jpg|Nuka and his mother in "My Lullaby" Nuka.png|Nuka in the Elephant Graveyard Nukafire.png|Nuka preparing to set his shoot on fire fire.jpg|Nuka executing Zira's plan Mheetufb copy.png|"Is it hot here or that's just me?" 17754.png|Nuka confronts Simba Nuka trying to stop Simba as he climbs up a pile of logs.jpg|Nuka's satisfaction after catching Simba Nuka Dying.jpg|Nuka as he dies, head cradled in Zira's paw References : Category:Male Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists